1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat weighbridge with a load platform supported via supporting devices by two one-armed or two two-armed levers arranged at least partly beneath the load platform.
2. Prior Art
The levers of such weighers are mostly unilaterally spread apart in a fork-like manner and are connected each at two places, via joints, with the casing. Likewise, the load platform is supported by each lever at two places in each case via flexible intermediate elements. Depending on construction requirements, both levers are one-armed or both are two-armed. A bridge construction of this type is well adapted to the generally rectangular form of load platform, but it presents the disadvantage that, due to the support of the load platform at four places, the position thereof is statically over-determined. Besides, the corner load adjustment must be carried out separately for all four corners, which requires at least three places of adjustment.